Kanojo no Saiai
by Nauchi KirikaRE22
Summary: Hari pertama Sasuke memasuki sekolah barunya, Ia sudah memiliki musuh, alias orang yang membenci dirinya karena Sasuke dikira merebut pacarnya. What? "Dia kekasihku" fic ini sebagai permintaan maaf saya karena tidak bisa memberikan sequel dari fic 'Naruto No Tame Ni'. Warn: NaruFemSasu! RnR!


Nuansa putih terlihat disekeliling ruangan, bau obat tak pelak tercium oleh hidung. Berisikan peralatan rumah sakit, kursi serta tempat tidur pasien yang tentunya bernuansa putih. Ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil dengan dua tempat tidur didalamnya. Namun, hanya satu tempat tidur yang berisi, menandakan jika diruangan ini tengah ada _pasien_ yang terbaring lemah.

_Pasien_ itu menatap ke beberapa teman atau sahabatnya selama dua tahun ini, menatap dengan mata memohon atas apa yang akan diucapkannya, membuat keempat sahabatnya menatap kawan baiknya itu bingung. Mereka berempat baru saja mendengar kabar jika sohib mereka ini tengah dirawat dirumah sakit akibat kecelakaan beberapa hari yang lalu. Mengapa mereka baru bisa menjenguknya sekarang? jawabannya adalah, salahkan saja kawannya yang tengah terbaring itu yang terlambat memberitahu.

Ruangan ini hening beberapa menit yang lalu, setelah sosok laki-laki yang terbaring itu mengucapkan hal yang serius, membuat mereka bingung. "Meminta tolong apa?" Tanya salah satu dari keempat sahabat lelaki yang sedang terbaring lemah itu memecah keheningan diantara mereka

Mendengar pertanyaan rekannya, lelaki itu tersenyum lebar "tolong jaga dia selama aku tidak bersekolah". Ucapnya pelan. Keempat sahabatnya semakin bingung dengan perkataan rekannya. "Siapa?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka kembali

"Dia adalah..."

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masahsi Kishimoto Sensei**

**Title: Kanojo no Saiai**

**Pairing: NaruFemSasu**

**Gendre: Romance, Friendship, Drama**

**Summary: **_**Hari pertama Sasuke memasuki sekolah barunya, Ia sudah memiliki musuh, alias orang yang membenci dirinya karena Sasuke dikira merebut pacarnya. What? "Dia kekasihku".fic ini sebagai permintaan maaf saya karena tidak bisa memberikan sequel dari fic 'Naruto No Tame Ni'. Warn: NaruFemSasu! RnR?!**_

**Warning:kata kata kurang absurd, Mudah ditebak, Banyak Typo dimana-mana, dapat menyebabkan kerusakan pada mata(?), EYD berantakan, Gaje, abal, Cerita dipastikan membosankan untuk dibaca, menggunakan bahasa Indonesia kurang baku, cerita pasaran dan masih banyak kesalahan lagi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca minna-san^^**

**.**

**.**

_**Konoha High School 07:10 Pagi**_

Konoha high school adalah sekolah terfavorit para siswa/siswi di jepang, sekolah yang merupakan tempatnya murid-murid berperstasi serta berkantong tebal. Selain itu sekolah ini juga merupakan sekolah yang terbaik di jepang. Fasilitas lengkap, guru yang terjamin kinerjanya dalam mendidik murid-muridnya serta sekolah dengan segudang perstasi yang diperoleh. Membuat siapa saja pasti mendambakan ingin memasuki sekolah ini.

Konoha High School juga memiliki siswa/siswi yang tidak sedikit. Bayangkan, sangking banyaknya yang ingin bersekolah disini, siswa yang hanya kelas satu saja sudah mencapai berates-ratus orang, belum lagi kelas dua dan tiganya yang mungkin bila dihitung secara keseluruhan, akan mencapai dua ribu siswa/siswi di sekolah ini. Walau begitu, jangan salah, sekolah ini memiliki persyaratan yang harus dipenuhi, bukan hanya sembarang orang yang boleh masuk. Tentunya sekolah ini akan menyeleksi dari beribu-ribu siswa yang mendaftar untuk masuk akan ada hanya beberapa ratus siswa yang lolos dikarenakan banyaknya persyaratan yang harus dipenuhi, terutama harus memiliki otak yang genius serta setidaknya ada prestasi yang dimiliki. Entah itu kaya atau miskin, karena disekolah ini menyediakan bea siswa bagi siswa/siswi yang tak mampu. Hebat bukan?

Ada juga yang menjadi nilai plus disekolah ini. Mereka-mereka yang merasa ingin menyegarkan mata dengan melihat wanita atau pemuda yang cantik dan ganteng serta kaya raya, dapat terkabul disini. Banyaknya anak pengusaha yang memiliki otak diatas rata-rata membuat salah satu alasan untuk mereka memasuki sekolah ini juga

Itulah sedikit info mengenai Konoha high school yang sangat dibangga-banggakan.

Disalah satu koridor sekolah, terlihat beberapa gadis cantik dan manis tengah berjalan entah menuju kemana, melewati kelas-kelas yang sudah ada beberapa murid yang mungkin hanya sekedar nongkrong didepan kelas mereka masing-masing dan saat beberapa gadis lewat, tak pelak membuat mereka terkagum-kagum dengan mereka, apalagi beberapa siswi kadang melihat mereka dengan tatapan iri, berandai-andai jika kapan mereka akan menjadi seperti itu

Lima gadis itu adalah Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, dan Temari. Gadis anggun yang cantik serta kaya-raya dan banyak dipuja dikalangan para lelaki di sekolah ini. Bagaimana tidak, mereka adalah anak dari seorang pengusaha terbesar dijepang, siswi dengan banyak prestasi serta cantik dengan tampilan mereka yang membuat para lelaki melotot tak berkedip

Mereka terus berjalan dengan cuek, tak menghiraukan berbagai tatapan kagum serta iri yang diberikan. Justru mereka asyik dengan mengobrol ringan saat mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah "jadi kencanmu dengan Neji-nii berhasil?" Tanya Hinata tak percaya, sangking tak percayanya, Ia sampai melupakan kegagapan yang selalu Ia bawa kemana-mana.

Lawan bicaranya, Tenten mengangguk senang "Iya! kami semalam kencan loh dan oohh romantic sekali dia Hinata-chan, ternyata dibalik wajah dinginnya itu, dia mengaku padaku bahwa sudah lama memendam perasaannya untukku" Cerita Tenten dengan semangat jika menyangkut kencannya tadi malam, bersama Neji, kakak sepupu Hinata yang memang dingin serta kadang bersikap angkuh itu. Sakura, Ino dan Temari hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama cerita Tenten.

Hinata tersenyum senang mendengarnya "syukurlah, ternyata perasaanmu selama ini tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan Tenten-chan" Ucap Hinata merasa lega. Memang sebelum Tenten dan Neji jadian, Tenten menyimpan rasa kepada Neji yang tentunya tanpa diketahui oleh yang bersangkutan. Tenten mengangguk dengan senyum bahagia.

Mereka berlima terus berjalan sampai Sakura berhenti yang membuat keempat temannya juga ikut berhenti "Ada apa?" Tanya Temari

Mendengar pertanyaan Temari, Sakura menunjuk kearah parkiran. Keempat temannya yang melihat arah tangan Sakura, langsung bingung dengan banyaknya kerumunan siswa di parkiran sekolah. Merasa penasaran, mereka melihat lebih dekat, sama halnya dengan beberapa siswa dan siswi, mereka juga penasaran ingin mengetahui apa atau siapa yang mereka lihat. Merasa tempat mereka sudah dekat dan sudah agak bisa melihat kesumber kerumunan mereka mengerutkan alis mereka masing-masing

Terlihat disana, seorang gadis cantik bak malaikat dengan wajah cantik, kulit putih nan mulus yang tentunya membuat para wanita menjadi iri dan ingin memilikinya, lekuk tubuh bagaikan seorang model tentunya didukung dengan tinggi yang lumayan, rambut panjang hitam berkilau terkena pancaran matahari membuat mereka melihat dengan jelas rambut panjang sepinggul itu sangat hitam dan lurus bak _iklan shampo_ serta mata sekelam malam atau mata yang senada dengan rambut hitam berkilaunya.

Para siswa menganga melihat pemandangan mereka, merasa beruntung dapat melihat wanita secantik ini didepan mereka. Berbeda dengan Sakura cs, mereka hanya menaikkan satu alis dan tetap memandang gadis jauh disana yang tengah mengobrol dengan seorang lelaki tampan dengan wajah yang hampir mirip.

"Sepertinya akan ada murid baru" guman Hinata yang mendapat anggukan dari keempat sahabatnya. "ya, benar dan hei! aku sepertinya tidak asing dengan cirri-ciri mereka" sambung Ino yang terus memandang intens kearah dua orang disana yang tengah menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang. Keempat temannya memandang Ino ratu gossip sekaligus pencari informasi handal itu "maksudmu kau mengenal cirri-cirinya? memangnya cirri-cirinya mirip siapa?" Tanya Sakura mulai tertarik, tidak sia-sia dia dan ketiga sahabatnya memberikan panggilan khusus itu pada Ino, karena semua itu adalah fakta dan salah satu buktinya adalah sekarang ini, Ino tengah mengingat beberapa informasi yang pernah Ia dapatkan.

Seolah sudah mengingat mengenai cirri-ciri orang didepan mereka, Ino tersenyum kemenangan, merasa jika ingatannya masih berfungsi dengan baik, bagaimana Ia bisa lupa dengan cirri-ciri yang hanya dimiliki oleh klan Uchiha yang terkenal kaya raya dengan perusahaan yang mereka miliki telah menyebar keberbagai Negara itu?

Keempat sahabatnya memandang Ino seolah mereka berkata 'apa yang kau tau mengenai mereka?'

Menghela nafas, Ino memandang teman-temannya lalu tersenyum senang "dia adalah klan Uchiha, pemilik Uchiha corp serta masih banyak lagi perusahaan-perusahaan yang mereka bangun. Kulit putih, bersikap angkuh, mata dan rambut sama-sama berwarna hitam, serta jangan lupakan mereka yang tergolong orang-orang yang irit kata" jelas Ino panjang lebar. Keempat sahabatnya menganga mengetahui siapa yang tengah menjadi pusat perhatian itu.

Namun, siapa sangka jika kecengoan mereka langsung terhenti ketika mendengar pekikan histeris para gadis-gadis, membuat mereka langsung melihat kearah sang objek yang mereka bicarakan tadi. Dan, betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika melihat sesuatu yang tidak mereka sangka tengah terjadi

_Aapakah yang terjadi sebenarnya?_

Masih dengan tampang shocknya, Tenten tiba-tiba menangis dalam diam, Ia langsung merasa cemburu ketika melihat kekasihnya yang baru saja beberapa hari bersamanya kini menggandeng tangan gadis yang mereka bicarakan barusan. Uchiha Sasuke, gadis cantik bak model majalah dan artis iklan shampoo itu. Neji, kekasih Tenten menggandeng tangan Sasuke menjauhi kerumunan dengan Gaara, Kiba dan Shikamaru yang mengikuti mereka dari belakang, bagaikan seorang bodyguard yang tengah mendampingi tuannya, melewati mereka begitu saja, sedangkan lelaki yang hampir mirip dengan Sasuke, sudah masuk kedalam mobil _Lamborghini aventador - _nya lalu segera pergi dari areal kawasan sekolah

Ino mendengar Tenten tengah terisak menahan suaranya langsung saja mendekati Tenten dan menenangkannya "Mungkin saja hanya kenalan lama Tenten-chan" Ucap Ino lembut, kalau begini Ia menjadi tak tega, baru beberapa menit lalu Tenten bercerita tentang kencan pertamanya dengan Neji, kekasih barunya. Sekarang, Tenten malah harus melihat adegan Neji yang menggenggam tangan Sasuke lalu menariknya menjauh, terlihat sangat romantic diamata Tenten.

Terus saja menangis dalam diam, Tenten berusaha tegar, Ia mengangguk membenarkan kata Ino barusan bahwa mungkin hanya kenalan lama yang masuk disekolah ini, jadi Ia tak perlu cemburu. Tapi, semuanya kembali kacau setelah Hinata dengan polosnya berkata "Neji-nii tidak pernah berteman atau saling kenal dengannya, aku selalu mengawasinya dan Neji-nii sangat jarang berada didekat gadis, apalagi Ia sangat banci dengan yang namanya keberisikan"

Hilang sudah ketenangan hati Tenten yang tadinya mulai merasa lega, sekarang Ia malah semakin menangis merasa jika Neji mulai menduakannya, Ia tau diri, jika Sasuke memang cantik dan itu melebihi dirinya. Tapi kenapa disaat mereka sudah jadian begini? Tenten langsung memeluk Ino yang sedari tadi berada didekatnya dengan terus berusaha menenangkan tangisannya agar mereda.

Temari, Sakura dan Hinata melihat dengan iba sahabat mereka yang tengah bersedih dalam pelukan Ino "Sudahlah Tenten-chan, kami akan tanyakan ini pada Neji, apa sebenarnya hubungan gadis Uchiha itu dengan Neji" Ucap Temari tenang, namun tidak bisa dipungkiri jika hatinya terasa sedih melihat sahabat kentalnya menangis hanya karena Neji seorang, orang yang sudah lama sahabatnya sukai dan kagumi.

Sakura dan Hinata ikut serta menenangkan Tenten "benar kata Temari-nee, kita akan tanyakan ini nanti pada mereka. Lagipula bukankah Neji tipe setia? kau masih ingat kata Hinata bukan?"

Hinata mengangguk membenarkan kata-kata Sakura, Neji adalah kakak sepupunya yang sangat menghargai perempuan serta menghormati mereka. Neji tidak akan bisa menyakiti perasaan wanita, terutama jika wanita yang disukainya. Selain itu, Neji adalah tipe perhatian, walau kadang Ia cuek, tapi siapa yang tau jika dia selalu memperhatikan orang yang disayanginya, sayang orang itu sudah meninggal lima tahun silam. Orang yang disayangi Neji sebelum Tenten datang ke kehidupannya, membuka hatinya kembali setelah Ia berusaha untuk menutupnya. Hinata sudah pernah menceritakan kisah masalalu Neji pada teman-temannya.

Dengan sesenggukan, Tenten mengangguk lalu melepas pelukan Ino "ayo, sebaiknya kita menuju kelas. Sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi" ucap Hinata. Keempat sahabat Hinata mengangguk dan merekapun menjauhi areal parkiran yang sudah tampak sepi.

.

.

.

_**Beberapa menit yang lalu**_

_**Parkiran sekolah**_

Seperti biasa, aktivitas sekolah setiap paginya adalah datangnya murid-murid menuju sekolah, baik yang hanya berjalan kaki maupun menggunakan kendaraan pribadi mereka. Daerah khusus parkiran sekolah, terlihat mobil maupun motor berdatangan lalu memarkirkan kendaraan mereka. Parkiran yang tampak ramai oleh murid-murid yang masih betah untuk sekedar ngobrol sambil menunggu bunyi bel.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka yang masih berada di parkiran melihat masuknya mobil _Lamborghini aventador _hitam. Merasa asing dengan mobil itu, mereka terus melihat mobil itu sampai berhenti dan turunlah dua orang berbeda gender namun memiliki wajah yang hampir mirip.

Para murid yang melihat orang asing langsung saja shock ketika tau siapa kedua orang yang tengah berada di area sekolah mereka, belum lagi salah satu dari mereka mengenakan seragam sama seperti mereka kenakan, denagn lambang Konoha high school. Areal parkir yang memang ramai semakin bertambah ramai kala melihat gadis anggun dengan tampang cantik dan menawan. Siapa yang tidak kagum melihat dua keturunan Uchiha yang terkenal genius serta memiliki cirri-ciri fisik _sempurna_ berada didepan mata? belum lagi mereka adalah keluarga yang sangat berpengaruh di Jepang.

Salah satu keturunan Uchiha dengan tampang rupawan mendekati adiknya yang kini menatap gedung tempatnya akan menuntut ilmu "mau aku antar Imotou-chan?" Tanya Itachi Uchiha menawarkan diri, bagaimanapun juga Sasuke tidak memiliki kenalan saat ini disekolah barunya, mengingat Sasuke masih belum memiliki teman disini.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari gedung yang berdiri kokoh menuju kearah sang kakak "Hn, ada yang akan mengantarku" jawab Sasuke kalem.

Menaikkan satu alisnya, Itachi memandang Sasuke. Selain orang itu mana ada kenalan Sasuke lagi, dan sekarang Ia tengah menunggu siapa? "Itu mereka" Ucap Sasuke membuat Itachi yang ingin bertanya langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat kala mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke yang tengah tertuju pada keempat pemuda yang tampak tampan. Itachi mendekati adiknya "tumben sekali kau mau menunggu seseorang eh" bisik Itachi yang mendapat dengusan dari Sasuke "Kalau bukan dia yang memaksa aku juga tidak mau" jawabnya datar namun ditelinga tajam Itachi sedikit ada nada kesal disana.

Itachi menghela nafas "maaf kami terlambat, membuat kalian menunggu" Ucap Gaara ketika sudah berada dihadapan Itachi dan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk serta Itachi yang hanya tersenyum "jadi kalian adalah sahabatnya?" Tanya Itachi basa-basi. Mereka mengangguk "dia menyuruh kami untuk mengawasi dan menjaga Sasuke." jelas Kiba

Kembali Itachi mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti "dan kalian menyetujuinya" pernyata Itachi membuat mereka kembali mengangguk "dia hebat dalam merayu. selain itu katanya dia tidak rela jika Sasuke disentuh oleh lelaki lain selain orang yang dipercayainya. Yah... khawatir yang berlebihan" Ucap Gaara yang membuat Itachi terkekeh dan memandang Sasuke nakal, sedangkan yang bersangkutan sudah mendengus dengan kedua pipinya yang putih itu merona dan tak pelak membuat Itachi semakin ingin menggoda adiknya. Bayangkan saja, segala sesuatu yang dilakukan kekasih adiknya ini, sukses membuat Sasuke kesal namun dengan jelas akan terlihat adiknya tengah merona dan tentu saja hanya kekasihnya saja yang bisa melakukan itu, mungkin tambahan untuk Itachi yang menggoda adiknya, tak ayal membuat Sasuke semakin kesal plus merona

Mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang adik, Itachi memandang keempat pemuda didepannya "Hn, kuharap kalian menjaganya dengan baik. Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah adik yang aku sayangi" ujar Itachi dengan senyum menggoda, padahal sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin dikatakannya, tapi untuk membuat Sasuke semakin merona plus marah, Iapun mengatakannya.

Sasuke?

Ohh... jangan Tanya ada apa dengannya setelah mendengar perkataan sang kakak barusan, dalam hati Ia sudah ingin mencabik kakaknya sendiri lalu setelah itu Ia kupas kulit putih milik kakaknya serta dipisahkan dari daging yang mungkin agak merah pucat. Setelah itu akan Ia cincang lalu lemparkan pada anjing di kediaman Kakashi, pamannya sendiri. Bagai mana tidak marah? bayangkan saja, Ia sudah menginjak 17 tahun dan apa tadi kata kakaknya? seolah jika dirinya adalah anak kecil yang memang mesti dijaga dari penculikan anak kecil yang akan menjualnya keluar negeri. Sungguh berlebihan kakaknya ini!

Memandang tajam sang kakak serta aura yang menguar dari tubuhnya. sangat pekat dan sangat terasa, hingga membuat keempat pemuda didepannya sedikit merinding merasakan aura berat disekitar mereka. Sedangkan yang bersangkutan hanya tersenyum kemenangan, berhasil membuat adiknya memerah karena marah. Siapa suruh kalau memerah itu jangan terlalu manis, kan jadinya Itachi selaku sang kakak tak akan tahan jika sehari saja tidak melihat wajah memerah adiknya, entah sedang merona malu atau sedang marah. Dasar kakak aneh!

Neji yang sedari tadi hanya diam bersama Shikamaru memandang Sasuke intens. "Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita pergi sekarang? sebentar lagi bel berbunyi" ucap Neji yang akhirnya membuka suaranya juga. Itachi dan ketiga sahabatnya mengangguk, sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam dengan wajah datarnya, masih dendam pada baka Anikinya satu itu

"Kalau begitu kami permisi" pamit Shikamaru yang mendapatkan anggukan dari Itachi.

Sebelum melangkah untuk menjauhi areal parkiran, Sasuke memandang tajam sang kakak – Itachi Uchiha lalu menoleh kearah depan, tak memperdulikan orang-orang disekelilingnya, toh dia sudah terbiasa dengan ini. Tak melihat jalan, Sasuke tersandung batang kayu kecil dan hampir saja jatuh jika bukan Neji yang langsung menahannya. "Hati-hati" ucap Neji dan hanya mendapatkan anggukan dari Sasuke. Mereka berdua berjalan menjauhi kerumunan murid-murid. Tak sadar jika Neji belum juga melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Sasuke, sedangkan yang bersangkutan hanya bisa memandang tangannya yang digenggam sembarangan. Mana mau dia digenggam oleh orang yang belum terlalu dikenalnya

Mereka terus berjalan menuju ruangan kepala sekolah, merasa gerah dengan digenggam terus, Sasuke melepaskan tangannya secara tiba-tiba, membuat Neji berhenti berjalan ketika sadar jika satu hal fatal Ia lakukan, _menggenggam tangan seseorang yang memang tidak ingin disentuh siapapun _kecuali _orang yang dikenalnya._ Itulah yang diucapkan sahabatnya. Sebenarnya Neji heran mengapa, tapi setelah mendengar perkataan sahabatnya yang berkata _Dia adalah tipe susah untuk ditaklukkan serta memiliki trauma terhadap lelaki yang dulu hampir memerkosanya saat dengan mentah-mentah Ia menolak ungkapan cinta dari seorang murid yang katanya adalah penggemar rahasianya. Mulai dari sanalah, Sasuke tidak akan mau disentuh oleh orang yang tidak dikenal atau asing baginya._

"Maaf" ucap Neji meminta maaf. Sasuke hanya diam lalu berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan keempat pemuda yang hanya dapat memandang punggung tegap wanita didepannya. Lama mereka terdiam sampai saat Kiba mengejar Sasuke "Sasuke" panggil Kiba lalu mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sasuke "maafkan dia ya, dia tidak ada maksud kok ne? lagipula kita akan menjadi teman nantinya kan?"

Sasuke berhenti berjalan lalu memandang Kiba "Hn, kalau begitu cepat tunjukkan aku dimana kantor kepala sekolahnya jika tidak ingin terlambat masuk" ujar Sasuke datar

'_Dia berbicara tak ada manisnya sama sekali, padahal dia cantik jika sering tersenyum' _batin Kiba miris. Ia heran mengapa sahabatnya bisa betah dengan wanita cantik namun bersifat dingin dan jarang mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti ini

Kiba mengangguk lalu menghadap kebelakang, tepatnya kearah teman-temannya "ayo" ajaknya dan mereka kembali berjalan menuju ketempat tujuan mereka – Kantor kepala sekolah Konoha High School

.

.

.

_**RS Konoha 10:23 Pagi - Siang**_

Ruangan rawat dengan kondisi sepi, membuat ruangan itu seakan tak ada penghuninya. Padahal jika kita melihat diruangan itu, bukan hanya ada satu orang pasien saja, melainkan seorang lelaki yang tengah duduk membaca sebuah majalah porno, kebiasaan yang sangat buruk, padahal Ia sudah memiliki istri, setidaknya jika ingin melihat tubuh tak berbusana bisa Ia lihat dengan live kan? tak perlu membaca majalah dengan gambar bugil segala?

Sosok pemuda pirang yang tengah terbaring hanya mendengus "mau sampai kapan kau disini paman mesum! membawa majalah porno segala lagi!" bentak sang pemuda pirang jengah. Bayangkan saja, Ia mengira paman dengan wajah yang tertutup masker itu datang menjenguknya membawa sekeranjang kecil buah-buahan, taunya yang dia bawa hanyalah majalah porno tanpa ada sensornya pula?

Memang ada majalah porno bersensor Nar?

Pemuda pirang – Namikaze Naruto semakin kesal kala merasa tidak digubris sama sekali oleh pamannya. Ia berbalik memunggungi Kakashi dan mengambil handphonenya dan menatap sebuah poto dirinya bersama seorang gadis cantik yang tengah tersenyum

CEKLEK

Naruto dan Kakashi yang sedari tadi membaca atau melihat gambar porno menengok kearah pintu ketika mendengar suara knop yang berputar lalu terlihatlah lelaki sekitar dua puluhan tahun masuk dengan wajah stoicnya "Bagaimana Ita-nii?" Tanya Naruto

Menaruh buah-buahan disamping meja pasien, Itachi mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kakashi "mereka sudah mengantarnya" ujar datar Itachi

Naruto bernafas lega "tidak sabar untuk sekolah" guman Naruto. Ia memandang _foto_ di wallpaper _handphonenya_ dengan lembut, walau Ia berpisah selama dua tahun dengan kekasih, tapi komunikasi masih tetap terjalin diantara mereka, belum lagi banyaknya teman Naruto disuna tempat tinggalnya bersama dengan keluarga Itachi dulu. Sebelum Ia pindah, Ia menitipkan Sasuke pada temannya untuk mengawasi Sasuke terus, takut jika kejadian itu terulang kembali. Dan, setelah mendengar sang kekasih juga ikut menetap di Konoha, Ia merasa semakin lega karena bisa mengawasi kembali sang kekasih, mengingat kekasihnya _masihlah trauma_ akan hal itu, terbukti dengan sang kekasih yang tidak ingin disentuh oleh lelaki yang tidak dikenalnya, walau hanya bergenggaman tangan sekalipun

Hening beberapa saat. Naruto yang pada dasarnya selalu berbicara kini hanya pasrah ketika otaknya tidak bisa mencari topic yang baik untuk dijadikan bahan obrolan. Bayangkan saja, kedua orang yang menjenguknya sama-masa irit kata, membuatnya merasa jika hanya dirinyalah yang berada diruangan ini. Sunyi dan sepi, hanya jam dinding yang berbunyi.

Menghela nafas, Naruto memandang kedua orang yang tengah bersantai di sofa berwarna hitam itu "aku heran, mengapa kalian tidak bekerja hari ini? kalian disini tidak ada gunanya!" ujar Naruto sarkasme. Jengah dengan kedua orang itu, Ia menatap tajam sang paman, Kakashi yang sudah menularkan kemesumannya pada Itachi yang Ia sangka adalah lelaki baik-baik "kau mengusir kami?" Tanya Itachi _innocen._

Melihat tampang Itachi, seketika itu juga Naruto langsung _sweatdop. _Heran dengan sikap Itachi saat ini "cih!" Naruto berbalik memunggungi mereka yang tengah asyik membaca majalah porno.

.

.

.

_**Konoha High School (KHS) – Waktu istirahat**_

Bel baru saja berbunyi beberapa detik yang lalu dan kelas sudah hampir Nampak sepi, dengan para murid yang langsung pergi menuju kantin untuk makan atau sekedar membeli minum. Lain halnya dengan Sasuke yang hanya duduk dimejanya, tidak memperdulikan siapapun. Merasa jika ingin membaca sesuatu, Ia beranjak dari duduknya lalu melangkah keluar kelas. Dan satu hal yang Ia tau, kini Ia tengah ditatap oleh teman sekelasnya sendiri, tapi toh Ia tidak peduli dan terus berjalan

"Sasuke-san!" panggil seseorang yang tidak asing ditelinga Sasuke. Ia berhenti berjalan lalu berbalik memandang siapa yang memanggilnya tadi. "Mau kemana? tidak kekantin?" Tanya Kiba bertubi-tubi, Sasuke membuang nafas mendengarnya "Ke perpustakaan" jawabnya datar.

Keempat pemuda tampan itu mengangguk "mau kami temani?" Tanya Neji.

"Ti – "

"Neji-nii/Neji-kun/Gaara-kun/Shika/Kiba!" panggil keempat orang perempuan yang langsung berada didepan mereka "kalian ingin menuju kantin kan? bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama, seperti biasa" Ucap Sakura, matanya sedikit melirik Sasuke yang hanya diam

"Maaf, kami tidak bisa. Kami ingin menuju perpustakaan bersama Sasuke-san" Tolak kiba lembut dengan senyum lima jarinya

Kelima wanita didepannya menaikkan satu alis mereka "Kenapa?" Tanya Tenten dengan suara serak ingin menangis. Sayang sekali keempat pemuda didepan mereka tidak menjawab karena mereka tengah memandang Sasuke yang berada dibelakang kelima gadis didepan mereka.

"Ka – "

"Sasuke! Tunggu!" teriak Kiba memotong perkataannya dan langsung mengejar Sasuke yang sudah berjalan menjauh disusul oleh Shikamaru, Gaara dan terakhir Neji "kami pergi dulu" teriak Neji dan Kiba lalu mengejar Sasuke yang Nampak jauh.

Kembali tangis Tenten pecah, Sakura yang Nampak kecewa dan Ino yang Nampak marah. "Mereka!" Guman Ino dengan suara rendah, benar-benar marah. Bagaimana tidak marah jika ajakan kekasihnya sendiri ditolak walau dengan lembut hanya karena gadis baru disekolah mereka? Ino mengepal tangannya "ayo kita pergi" ujarnya rendah namun masih dapat temannya dengar. Mereka tau jika diantara mereka hanya Ino yang marah besar, bahkan Shikamaru tidak berbicara sama sekali dengan mereka.

Sambil berjalan, Hinata mendekati Tenten yang bersedih "Tenten" guman Hinata mengusap lengannya lembut, turut perihatin terhadap sikap perhatian Neji pada Gadis Uchiha itu.

"Aapa sih bagusnya gadis Uchiha itu? wajah saja minim ekspresi dan irit kata, Cih... menyebalkan" gerutu Ino sambil berjalan. Hinata, Temari, Tenten dan Sakura mengangguk, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, kecantikan gadis Uchiha itu tidak terlihat sama sekali, semua tertutupi oleh wajah tanpa ekspresi serta irit katanya, tidak ada manisnya sama sekali.

"I-Iya, ada apa sih dengan mereka? apa memang mereka diam-diam memendam rasa untuk Sasuke-san?" guman Hinata pelan.

"Iya, mereka sangat perhatian sekali sampai-sampai menolak ajakan kita untuk kekantin" Sakura ikut membenarkan gumanan Hinata. Ino hanya terdiam dengan menenangkan Tenten sedangkan Temari hanya diam dan "Kita harus menjauhkan Uchiha itu dari mereka" Guma Temari dan langsung membuat keempat sahabatnya terdiam dengan shock, bagai mana bisa Temari langsung ingin mengambil jalan untuk menjauhkan mereka

"Tapi Temari-nee" Sanggah Hinata, Ia merasa akan ada yang terjadi setelah ini karena Ia tau betul sifat Temari yang tidak pernah bermain-main dalam ucapannya. Hinata menatap mata Temari dengan dalam "Merencanakan sesuatu?" Tanya Ino yang sepertinya tertarik dan itu membuat perasaan Hinata mulai tak enak. "Boleh juga, aku tidak ingin gara-gara dia hubunganku dengan Gaara jadi renggang" Sahut Sakura ikut menyetujui perkataan Temari serta anggukan dari Tenten. Hinata sudah mulai pucat dengan mereka yang ada didepannya tengah menyusun rencana untuk menjauhkan Sasuke dari Neji cs

"Kalian" Guman Hinata yang sudah Nampak tak enak melihat temannya

Temari melihat kearah Hinata diikuti oleh Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten "tidak apa Hinata-chan, kami hanya akan menegurnya saja, kalau dia masih membuat mereka melupakan kami, baru kami akan bertindak" ujar Temari lembut seakan tau apa yang Hinata pikirkan. Dengan hati yang sedikit lega, Hinata mengangguk

.

.

.

_**Bel Pulang Sekolah 14:30 Siang-Sore**_

Semua siswa dan siswi mulai pergi keluar kelas ketika merasa sudah selesai membereskan buku mereka lalu dimasukkan kedalam tas, Sasuke masih memasukkan beberapa buku serta novel yang Ia pinjam dari perpustakaan. Melangkah menuju keluar kelas, Ia melewati koridor yang sudah Nampak sepi namun

SREK

"Mau apa kalian?" Tanya Sasuke datar. Ia melepas pegangan tangan mereka dari tubuhnya lalu sedikit mundur. Ia sudah tau dari awal jika mereka tidak menyukainya. Terbukti dari tatapan mereka tadi pagi saat Ia memperkenalkan diri didepan kelas, entah apa salahnya hingga membuat dirinya dimusuhi seperti ini oleh mereka

Temari maju kedepan Sasuke seraya ikut memandang datar dirinya "jauhi mereka" ujar Temari dengan suara rendah. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya merasa bingung "Jauhi mereka. kau tau sendiri siapa dan kau mengambil mereka dari kami!" lanjut Temari dengan nada satu oktaf lebih tinggi. Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan santai ketika tau siapa yang mereka maksud "apa urusan kalian" tidak ada nada Tanya dari suara itu, hanya datarlah yang terdengar membuat Sakura geram "beberapa dari mereka adalah pacar kami dan mereka teman dekat kami! karena kau, mereka menolak ajakan kami dan karena kau juga mereka menjauhi kami" jelas Sakura panjang lebar. Ia menatap sengit Sasuke yang dengan indahnya Sasuke balas "lalu?"

Semua menggeretakkan giginya mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke "Kau!"

"Kalian"

Semua menoleh keasal suara termasuk Sasuke "sedang apa kalian disini. Dan kamu Sasuke-san, kami sudah mencarimu dikelas tadi dan ternyata kamu disini" Ucap Kiba panjang lebar. Sakura cs yang dari tadi diliputi perasaan marah memandang tajam mereka namun sayang sekali sayang, keempat pemuda tampan itu hanya memandang Sasuke untuk sekedar meminta jawaban atas pertanyaan Kiba tadi

"Hn.." Guman Sasuke lalu melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi mereka

Neji, Shikamaru dan Gaara hanya menghela nafas melihat kecuekan Sasuke "Kalian tidak pulang?" Tanya Neji mewakili rekannya

"Kami baru akan pulang" jawab Hinata seperti biasa, dengan suara lembutnya

"Mau pulang bersama kami?" Tanya Gaara memandang lembut Sakura

"Baiklah, sekalian ada yang ingin kami tanyakan untuk kalian" jawab Sakura memandang keempat pemuda yang berada didepannya

Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba dan Neji mengangguk "ayo, nanti Sasuke lama menunggu"

"Neji-nii" Ucap Hinata spontan ketika mendengar nama Sasuke "kita akan pulang bersama Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura memperjelas yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh keempat pemuda yang ada didepannya

"Pergi saja, kami tidak jadi ikut!" ucap Tenten ketus, Ia membuang muka kala merasa matanya kian memanas serta telinga yang mulai sakit. Bisa tidak jangan membahas mengenai Sasuke? dan mereka akan pulang bersama Sasuke? oh nooo! mereka sudah terlanjur kesal padanya dan sekarang semakin kesal lagi ketika Sasuke memang benar-benar sukses mengambil hati keempat pemuda tampan itu

"Hm, merepotkan, baiklah kami pergi dulu dan jaga diri kalian baik-baik" pamit Shikamaru dan pergi diikuti teman-temannya

Setelah kepergian mereka. Tentenpun kembali menangis merasa jika dirinya telah diduakan. Ino yang mulai marah besar, Sakura yang juga tersulut emosi serta Temari yang terdiam menyiapkan sesuatu untuk gadis Uchiha yang telah membuat sahabatnya seperti ini. Ia memandang tajam dinding yang tak bersalah lalu menyeringai ketika mendapatkan ide apa yang akan dia lakukan untuk membuat gadis Uchiha itu jera.

.

.

.

Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru dan Gaara berjalan menuju parkiran tempat mobil mereka berada. Nei membuka pintu mobilnya, Ia tersenyum ketika melihat Sasuke sudah duduk manis disamping kursi kembudi. "Jadi kita akan menuju RS Konoha?" Tanya Neji sambil memasang sabuk pengaman. Sasuke mengangguk. Kiba dan Shikamaru serta Gaara memasuki mobil Hitam Shikamaru dan mulai menjalankan mobil mereka, mengikuti mobil depan, tepatnya mobil milik Neji

Hening, hanya ada keheningan didalam mobil itu, Neji sekilas memandang Sasuke yang tengah memegang handphonenya, tidak ada ekspresi diwajahnya namun Neji dapat melihat senyum samar disana, entah apa yang Sasuke lihat

Saat asyik-asyiknya Neji melirik Sasuke, Sasuke langsung memandang kearah Neji "bisa berhenti didepan took kue ridak?" Tanya Sasuke. Neji yang hampir ketahuan melirik Sasuke hanya mengangguk lalu perlahan mobilnya Ia pelankan ketika melihat toko kue dan memarkirkan mobilnya tepat didepan toko itu. Sasuke turun lalu memasuki toko, memilih kue atau roti mana yang akan Ia beli

"Mbak, saya beli yang ini 5 bungkus" Ucap Sasuke pada pemilik toko dan dengan cepat sang pemilik toko mengambil roti isi selai dan memasukkannya kedalam keresek. Sasuke memberikan beberapa lembar uang lalu segera keluar dari toko dan memasuki mobil Neji kembali

"Ada yang lain lagi?" Tanya Neji ketika Sasuke sudah memasuki mobil. Memandang sekilas kearah Neji, Sasuke menggeleng pertanda sudah cukup. Nejipun menyalakan mesin mobilnya lalu kembali menjalankan mobilnya menuju tujuan mereka – RS Konoha

Lima belas menit dan merekapun sampai di rumah sakit konoha. Sasuke dan Neji turun beserta mobil lain,Gaara, Kiba dan Shikamaru. "Ayo" ajak Kiba dan mereka memasuki rumah sakit, menuju kearah ruangan rawat Naruto

CKLEK

Perlahan Sasuke membuka pintu ruangan rawat Naruto. Ia masuk dan melihat ketiga penghuni ruangan tengah tertidur semua, dengan gelengan pelan Sasuke meletakkan bungkusan roti lalu duduk dikursi tepat didepan tempat tidur Naruto sedangkan Neji, Gaara, Shikamau, dan Kiba hanya menggeleng melihat Itachi dan Kakashi tidur dengan tidak elitnya. Bagaimana keadaan Itachi yang memeluk Kakashi serta Kakasi yang tertidur hampir nungging dengan tepat didepan wajahnya gambar porno seorang gadis tak berbusana. Kembali keempat pemuda tampan itu menggeleng sambil terkekeh melihat posisi tidur mereka. Untung mereka tidak membuat pulau alias ngiler.

Neji melangkah mendekati Sasuke dan memegang pundaknya "kami pulang dulu" pamitnya. Sasuke berdiri lalu membungkuk hormat "ya, terimakasih sudah menemaniku selama disekolah" Ucap Sasuke sembari tersenyum, membuat keempat pemuda didepannya hanya mampu memerah melihat betapa cantik dan manisnya Sasuke ketika tersenyum dan mereka bersyukur bisa melihat senyum langka itu karena dari awal mereka bertemu sampai beberapa menit lalu, Sasuke tidak pernah tersenyum sama sekali

"Ya, salamkan kami dengan Naruto ya" ujar Kiba "kami pergi" pamit Gaara sembari tersenyum dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke.

BLAM

Sasuke kembali duduk didepan kasur Naruto ketika mereka telah pergi. Ia memandang Naruto yang tengah tertidur dengan wajah damai dan terlihat tampan. 2 tahun tidak bertemu membuat Sasuke rindu untuk melihat wajah Naruto, bahkan sempat Ia berfikir jika wajah Naruto semakin tampan saja. Sasuke memegang tangan Naruto yang tampak ada selang infusan disana, mengelusnya pelan hingga beberapa menit. Tidak hanya sampai disana, Ia mulai mengangkat tangannya menuju kewajah tan rupawan itu, mengelus pipi yang dihiasi tiga garis halus dengan lembut, merasakan wajah Naruto yang Nampak mulus. Sasuke selalu mengingatkan Naruto agar hidup bersih dan selalu merawat diri. Ia tersenyum kembali yang entah mengapa jika menyangkut Naruto dirinya tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

Menyentuh hidung mancung Naruto, Sasuke kembali menyentuh bagian lain diwajah Naruto. Hidung, mata, dagu, pipi dan terakhir dibibir yang sanggup membuatnya menjadi memerah. Ya, hanya dengan perkataan yang dilontarkan Naruto, sudah sanggup membuat Sasuke memerah dan dengan perkataan yang pantang melanggarnya, Naruto tidak pernah bermain-main. Misal saja jika Ia sudah mengatakan sesuatu, Ia pasti akan melakukannya dan terlebih lagi menyangkut Sasuke

Sasuke menghentikan tangannya tepat dibibir sejenak lalu menuju dagu Naruto. Merasa ingin membangunkan kakaknya yang tertidur dengan tidak elit, Sasuke menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Naruto, namun –

SREK

Membelalak, Sasuke memandang langsung pada mata safir Naruto "kenapa berhenti Sasu-chan?" Tanya Naruto dengan seringai kecil. Sasuke memandang tajam Naruto "jadi tadi kau tidak tertidur Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke memastikan pemikirannya. Dengan entengnya Naruto mengangguk pelan "tapi tidak sepenuhnya, aku terbangun saat merasa ada yang menyentuh tanganku dan aku tau siapa itu, tercium dari parfum yang sanggup menggantikan bau obat di ruangan ini" jelas Naruto. Ia masih tetap mengenggam tangan Sasuke, seakan tidak ingin menjauhkannya dari wajahnya.

"Kau menyebalkan Dobe!" ujar Sasuke membuang muka

"Tapi kau mencintaiku dan akupun sama" sambung Naruto dan langsung saja Sasuke merona hebat, entah mengapa jika Naruto membuatnya susah untuk menahan rona merah diwajahnya.

"Hn" guman Sasuke yang membuat Naruto terkekeh. Ia melepas tangan Sasuke. "Jadi bagaimana sekolahmu Sasu-chan? apa menyenangkan?" Tanya Naruto

Sasuke yang tadinya sudah dilepas oleh Naruto langsung mengambil bungkusan roti serta segelas air "seperti biasa. Hn, kau pasti belum makan" Jawab Sasuke lalu memberikan sepotong roti pada Naruto "suap" ujar Naruto.

Sasuke mendesah pasrah lalu dengan wajah kembali memerah Ia memasukkan seporong roti kemulut Naruto dan sepotongnya lagi kemulutnya sendiri "tadi Ita-nii membawakanku buah." ujar Naruto sambil mengunyah roti didalam mulutnya. "Kyuu-nee belum kesini hari ini?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto menggeleng "tadinya dia ingin kemari, tetapi karena ada mata kuliah, dia akan kemari nanti sekitar jam lima sore bersama Kaa-chan"

Mengangguk, Sasuke kembali menyuapkan sepotong roti dimulut Naruto "kapan kau keluar dari sini Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke

"Entahlah, aku sebenarnya sudah bisa berjalan yah,, walau memakai tongkat. Kalau besok aku tidak turun sekolah, mungkin aku akan menyuruh sahabatku untuk menjagamu" jawab Naruto ketika telah selesai menelan makanannya

Sasuke menatap Naruto kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal jika memiliki kekasih yang sangat _overprotektif _seperti ini. "Kau terlalu berlebihan Dobe! aku bukan anak kecil lagi" ucap Sasuke kesal. Naruto tersenyum "aku tidak masalah jika kau mengatakan aku berlebihan, aku hanya khawatir padamu dan aku tidak ingin kejadian yang lalu kembali terulang. Aku sungguh menyayangi dan mencitaimu. Sebenarnya ini masihlah mending Sasu, sebenarnya jauh didalam hatiku, rasanya aku ingin mengurungmu dikamarku merasa jika kau hanya milikku dan tidak ada yang boleh bersamamu selain diriku" Ucap Naruto panjang lebar dengan tatapan serius

BLUSH

Dengan memerah, Sasuke langsung mencubit lengan Naruto "aww... sakit Sasu-chan" ringis Naruto dan mengusap lengan hasil cubitan kasih sayang dari sang terkasih.

"Makanya berhenti untuk menggoda Dobe! bisa tidak sehari saja jangan keluarkan kata-kata seperti itu?" Muak Sasuke, Tapi hatinya entah mengapa merasa senang ketika Naruto berkata demikian

"Hehehe... kalau aku berkata seperti itu setiap hari, itu arti bahwa aku selalu mencintaimu dan cintaku selalu tumbuh setiap hari, ibarat bibit yang tumbuh dengan semakin hari semakin besar sampai akhirnya menjadi pohon yang besar dan menghasilkan buah segar. sama halnya dengan cintaku yang semakin hari semakin besar dan kelak karena cinta itulah kita akan bersatu dan menghasilkan buah cinta kit – Aww..."

"Kenapa kau mencubitku lagi sih Sasu-chan?" kesal Naruto ketika perkataannya terpotong saat kembali Sasuke mencubitnya, padahal Ia tadi sudah berimajinasi bersama Sasuke yang tengah menggendong seorang bayi. "Sudah kubilang berhenti berkata seperti itu lagi!" ucap Sasuke kesal namun dengan wajah memerah, membuat Naruto tersenyum. Ia tau Sasuke hanya malu saja, terbukti dari kedua pipinya yang memerah akibat godaannya.

Beranjak dari tempat duduknya, Sasuke mengambil air kembali. Ketika membelakangi Naruto Ia langsung tersenyum kecil dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengambil air.

"Wah wah wah... kami tertidur kalian berdua malah bermesra-mesraan eh..." ucap Kakashi lalu dengan kasarnya melepaskan pelukan Itachi dan membuat yang bersangkutan langsung terbangun "kalian berdua menjijikkan!" ketus Sasuke lalu memberikan kembali segelas air minum untuk Naruto.

Kakashi dan Itachi langsung saja menjauh ketika mendengar perkataan Sasuke "kami tidak sadar Sasu-chan" sanggah Itachi meluruskan. Tapi Sasuke tidak perduli dan kembali sibuk menyuapi Naruto.

.

.

.

_**06:25 Pagi. KHS (Konoha High School)**_

Pagi kembali menyapa Konoha. Langit biru menyambut pagi hari, embun yang masih ada menyelimuti sekeliling mereka. dingin juga mendominasi suasana.

Konoha High School, tempat para murid Konoha untuk menuntut ilmu. Dipagi buta seperti ini, Sasuke berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah sendirian. Tidak merasa takut akan apa yang terjadi. Dengan langkah tenang Ia menyusuri kelas-kelas yang masih terkunci.

SREK

Berhenti. Sasuke langsung menghadap kebelakang ketika mendengar sesuatu, namun segera Ia berbalik lagi dan menganggap itu hanyalah hewan atau kucing lewat. Entahlah, Sasuke tidak peduli dan tidak ada kepikiran sama sekali menuju kearah mistis karena dirinya tidak pernah percaya akan hal itu. Kalaupun ada Ia tidak akan takut sama sekali, karena mereka hanyalah arwah tak berjasat dan tentunya orang yang bersikap berani, mahluk semacam itu akan menjauh

Meneruskan kembali langkahnya, Sasuke berhenti tepat dikelasnya dan mengambil kunci yang diberikan penjaga sekolah padanya. Membuka pintunya, Ia memasuki kelas lalu duduk dikursi paling belakang dekat jendela.

Entah mengapa. Sasuke merasa kesepian jika Naruto tidak ada, terlebih lagi Ia selalu dikelilingi oleh banyak orang karena Naruto. Sekarang? memang sih Ia sudah memiliki teman, alias teman Naruto juga pada akhirnya. Tapi, hal yang membuatnya malas kali ini adalah adanya orang yang membencinya dan bahkan memusuhinya. What? alasan yang mereka berikan itu yang membuat Sasuke malas. Mana mungkin Sasuke mau berpaling dari Naruto? hei! dia mencintai Naruto, pemuda pirang yang selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata sarat akan cinta. Tapi kenapa mereka menuduhnya merebut? Fuck!

Mengambil novel hasil pinjamannya kemarin, Sasuke membukanya dan membacanya untuk menunggu bel tanda masuk kelas berbunyi.

Sasuke pergi lebih cepat sebelum teman Naruto menjemputnya. Ia terlalu malas terlibat dalam gossip yang mengatakan dirinya telah mengambil keempat pemuda yang memang popular itu. Ia malas jika berjalan bersama mereka, masalahnya akan semakin runyam, apalagi jika kelima gadis atau sekarang teman sekelasnya itu semakin salah paham.

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat otak Sasuke pusing. Dan Ia lebih memilih pusing karena pelajaran dari pada pusing hanya karena masalah seperti itu!

Tap...

Tap...

Tap...

Mengalihkan pandangannya dari novel, Sasuke melihat kelina gadis itu masuk kekelasnya. Tapi, Ia tidak peduli dan kembali fokus membaca novel ketimbang memandang mereka. Tapi Sasuke sepertinya kali ini tidak bisa jika tidak memandang mereka. Ia berbalik dan langsung memandang mereka. Bagaimana Sasuke tidak bisa jika tidak memperdulikan mereka jika mereka memanggilnya dengan nada kesal?

"Apa lagi mau kalian?" Tanya Sasuke malas. Tatapan datarpun Ia berikan pada kelima gadis didepannya

Ino, Sakura dan Temari melancarkan aksi tatapan mematikan mereka yang sekali lagi dilumpuhkan Sasuke dengan menatap tajam mereka kembali serta mengeluarkan aura gelap bak seorang iblis yang baru saja bangkit. Hinata dan Tenten yang merasakan aura Sasuke hanya mampu berlindung dibalik punggung ketiga sahabatnya. Sedangkan ketiga gadis yang pertama kali menatap tajam Sasuke langsung saja menciut, namun mereka kembali melancarkan aksi men – _Deathglare _Sasuke "kami sudah bilang kemarin untuk jangan mendekati mereka! kenapa kau mendekati mereka? karena kau" menunjuk Sasuke "hubungan kami menjadi renggang. Kau itu perusak tau!" Ucap Ino dengan segala unek-uneknya. Ia yang tersulut emosi tidak takut dengan tatapan Sasuke sama sekali dan mengabaikannya.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya "kalian dengar baik-baik, kami hanya teman dan tidak lebih." ucap Sasuke berusaha tenang

Kali ini giliran Temari yang menyahut "tapi caramu membuat mereka menjauhi kami. Bahkan adikku saja sampai melupakanku saat pulang kemarin"

"Aku tidak tau dan semua itu bukan urusanku! jika kalian ingin mengetahui yang sebenarnya, kalian silahkan Tanya pada mereka. karena percuma saja aku berbicara yang sebenarnya tapi kalian tidak mempercayainya" Ucap Sasuke dengan kata yang menurutnya kelewat banyak. Ia mulai berfikir jika irit katanya sudah hilang hanya gara-gara masalah ini

Tenten maju "Jauhi Neji-kun, aku baru saja menjalin hubungan dengannya dan sekarang kamu sudah menghancurkannya" Ucap Tenten sedikit bergetar

"Itu bukan urusanku!" ketus Sasuke lalu kembali duduk dan membaca novelnya

Menggeram, Sakura memandang Sasuke tajam. Dari tadi terdiam membuat dirinya menjadi panas, Menarik paksa Sasuke, Ia memandang mata kelam milik gadis Uchiha itu lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya dilantai

"Ugh.." ringis Sasuke ketika Sakura menghempaskannya kelantai, membuat bokong miliknya langsung bersentuhan sangat keras dengan lantai

"Enak sekali kau berkata seperti itu! dasar wanita jalang!" maki Sakura dengan suara meninggi. Murid yang berdatangan semakin banyak sehingga kelas yang tadinya sepi langsung ramai dan hampir penuh hanya karena adanya suatu peristiwa yang wajib ditonton karena menurut mereka ini adalah hal yang menarik, namun ada juga yang melihat tak tega dengan keadaan gadis baru itu

Sasuke hanya menunduk. Apa salahnya? Ia hanya menuruti keinginan Naruto untuk selalu berada didekat temannya, Ia hanya menuruti permintaan berlebihan Naruto, Ia hanya mendekati mereka atas dasar teman, Ia hanya menganggap mereka sebagai teman dari kekasihnya. Ia tidak pernah berniat untuk mengambil salah satu atau semuanya dari mereka. Ini semua hanya karena Naruto, Jika bukan karena Naruto, Ia sendiripun tak apa. Tapi. kenapa mereka menganggap semua ini terlalu jauh? kenapa mereka tidak bertanya dulu pada keempat pemuda atau sahabat Naruto itu. Kenapa?!

Menangis? Sasuke tidak akan pernah mengeluarkan air matanya hanya karena ini, Ia bukanlah gadis lemah. Ia hanya menangis untuk ibunya, Ia hanya menangis karena kejadian itu dan Ia hanya menangis ketika Naruto – Kekasihnya mengalami kecelakaan lima hari yang lalu. Itu saja, selebihnya Ia tidak akan menangis

Dengan wajah datarnya, Ia mendongak memandang kelima gadis didepannya tersenyum meremehkan " jangan mentang-mentang kau adalah gadis baru dan juga cantik, kami akan kasihan. Cih... sesuatu yang kami miliki tidak boleh ada yang mengambilnya, termasuk kau!" Murka Ino lalu memandang tajam Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum sinis "Gadis Uchiha perebut yang sangat malang" Ujarnya

Sasuke bangkit dari terduduknya, Ia memandang tajam Sakura yang sudah berani menyentuh dan membuatnya seperti ini "Kalian hanya membuang waktuku!" Setelah mengatakan demikian, Sasuke berbalik ingin menuju keluar kelas, terlalu malas meladeni kelima gadis didepannya.

Melawan?

Sasuke sudah memikirkannya matang-matang, melihat ketiga gadis buas didepannya, Ia sudah memperkirakan jika dirinya tidak akan menang melawan mereka. Jadi, dari pada Ia melawan dan akan terkena masalah, lebih baik Ia menjauh dari mereka

Namun –

SREK

"Takut hmm...?" Tanya Temari menarik kerah baju Sasuke dan kembali menghempaskan Sasuke kelantai. Ia kembali tersenyum menyeringai "kau tidak bisa lari dari kami sebelum kau menja – "

"CUKUP!"

Semua mata langsung memandang kearah depan pintu, dan dapat mereka lihat keempat pemuda tampan berdiri disana dengan tampang datar mereka. Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji, dan Kiba melangkah mendekati mereka "apa yang kalian lakukan pada Sasuke?" Tanya Neji menatap tajam kelima gadis didepannya.

Tenten menggeram "kenapa, kenapa kamu lebih membelanya Neji-kun?" Tanya Tenten dengan wajah sedih serta suara bergetar

Neji menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia tau semalam Tenten tidak mengangkat teleponnya dan ketika ingin bertanya pada Hinata, Ia hanya mendapatkan sikap jutek darinya dan dengan cueknya Hinata meninggalkannya tanpa ada jawaban "ada apa dengan kalian, dan kenapa kalian menyakiti Sasule?" Tanya Neji sekali lagi

"Neji-Nii!" bentak Hinata marah "dia sudah membuat Tenten-chan sedih karena mengambil Neji-nii darinya" lanjutnya yang sempat membuat beberapa murid kaget dikarenakan melihat sikap Hinata yang berubah

Kiba, Gaara dan Shikamaru memandang Neji serta Neji yang memandang mereka "jadi semua ini karena Sasuke? begitu?" Tanya Neji masih dengan tampang datarnya

Kelima gadis itu mengangguk "jadi, sikap aneh kalian kemarin itu hanya karena Sasuke?" Tanya Gaara lalu memandang lembut Sakura

"Ck, pantas saja tadi malam kau tidak mengangkat teleponku, ternyata ini masalahnya. Merepotkan" ucap Shikamaru malas

"Kalian. kenapa sih sikap kalian hanya seperti itu? apa kalian lebih membelanya dari pada kami?" Tanya Temari

Keempat pemuda itu menghela nafas lelah "kami tidak membelanya, tapi – "

"tuh kan, kalian membelanya ketimbang kami" ujar Kelima gadis itu kompak

"Semua ini karena Gadis itu!" tuding Sakura marah, bagaimana tidak marah ketika dengan jelasnya Ia mendengar kata _seperti_ membela Sasuke dibanding dirinya dan teman-temannya

"Sakura!" bentak Neji dan Gaara. Ia memandang tajam Sakura, membuat gadis pink itu langsung mengeluarkan tetesan bening ketika sang kekasih serta temannya membentaknya seperti itu. Ia menunduk dengan wajah yang sudah basah akan air matanya. Gaara yang melihatnya langsung kaget dan mendekat kearah Sakura, ingin meminta maaf namun "kau jahat! teganya kau membentakku!" teriak Sakura membuat temannya dan kekasihnya kaget

"Sa – "

"KYAAA"

Kembali perkataan mereka terpotong ketika mendengar suara teriakan histeris para wanita didepan kelas "Naruto-kun sudah turun sekolah" teriak mereka, melihat idola mereka datang kesekolah dengan kondisi yang benar-benar belum pulih. Naruto yang diteriaki seperti itu hanya mendesah pelan lalu menuju kelas yang sepertinya tengah terjadi sesuatu dengan banyaknya murid yang berkumpul disini. Berniat mencari Sasuke, Naruto masuk kedalam

sedangkan didalam, Sakura yang murka langsung menarik rambut Sasuke "kau perusak!" teriak Sakura dan Sasuke hanya merintih kesakitan ketika rambutnya ditarik secara kasar oleh Sakura

"SAKURA! CUKUP!" teriak Gaara dan Neji sedangkan Kiba dan Shikamaru yang ingin membantu ditahan oleh Temari, Ino dan Tenten

Sakura terus menarik rambut Sasuke sampai –

"Sa – "

"BERHENTI!"

Hening...

Semua murid yang menyaksikan terdiam dan memandang asal suara, Sakura yang berhenti menarik Sasuke, Sasuke yang hampir mengeluarkan tetesan bening langsung menatap sayu asal suara, serta keempat pemuda yang terkejut akan kedatangan Naruto

Naruto berjalan dengan tatapan tajam serta aura membunuh, tidak menyangka ternyata mereka tengah menonton aksi penyiksaan kekasinya sendiri. Tak menyangka teman-teman yang Ia anggap baik tengah mem – _bully _Sasuke

Berjalan dengan menggunakan tongkat, Naruto mendekati Sakura, Neji, Gaara dan Sasuke. Ia menepis tangan Sakura dari rambut Sasuke lalu memandang tajam Sakura "jadi ini yang kalian lakukan selama aku tidak ada?" Tanya Naruto datar namun pemuh ancaman "jadi begini kepercayaan yang aku berikan pada kalian mengenai menjaga Sasuke? jadi begini kalian dibelakangku?" Tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi. Ia menarik Sasuke untuk berdiri sedangkan semuanya hanya terdiam shock. Baru kali ini mereka melihat Naruto yang selalu ceria dan tersenyum sedang marah besar. Selain itu, mereka juga bingung dengan mengapa Naruto yang beberapa hari tidak masuk langsung mengetahui Sasuke

"kalau aku tau begini, aku tidak akan menitipkan Sasuke pada kalian berempat. kalau begini aku tidak akan menyuruh Sasuke sekolah sebelum aku sekolah" ucap Naruto menghapis air mata Sasuke yang hanya terdiam dengan kepala menunduk

"PENGHIANAT" Teriak Naruto

Hening...

Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara dan Kiba memandang Naruto minta maaf

"Nar, kami bisa jelaskan ini se – "

"jelaskan apanya HAH! kalian sudah menyakiti Sasuke!" bentak Naruto memotong perkataan Neji. Ia memandang sengit Neji dan yang lainnya

"Na-Naruto-kun" guman Hinata pelan

"Bahkan Hinatapun sampai ikut andil dalam ini semua. Kalian menyakitinya!" teriak Naruto murka "Kalian pikir aku tidak dengar apa yang kalian katakan? Berani Sekali kalian berkata begitu? asal kalian tau. Sasuke, Dia KEKASIHKU dan BUKAN PEREBUT!" ucap Naruto dengan menekankan dibeberapa kata 'kekasiku' dan 'bukan perebut'

Semua yang mendengarnya terbelalak kaget. Mereka memandang Sasuke yang berada dalam dekapan Naruto "kalau kalian tidak suka dengannya. maka aku dan Sasuke akan pergi dari sekolah ini" ucap Naruto pelan namuan masih dapat terdengar dikarenakan keheningan yang melanda kelas. Hanya dirinya saja yang bersuara

"Nar – "

"ayo kita pergi Sasu-chan" potong Naruto dan langsung pergi bersama Sasuke dan Sasuke yang membantu Naruto berjalan. Ia merasa seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu, tepatnya saat Naruto murka dan menghajar siswa yang hampir memperkosanya, sangat murka sampai-sampai Naruto yang hampir membuat orang itu mati karena tidak bisa mengendalikan kemarahannya sendiri

Setelah kepergian Naruto dan Sasuke. Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Ino dan Temari menatap keempat pemuda didepan mereka minta maaf. Shikamaru menghela nafas berat, benar-benar Naruto sudah marah besar tadi dan lagi Sasuke yang menangis dihadapannya, membuat masalah semakin runyam. Neji mendesah pasrah dan Gaara yang henya memijit keningnya, merasa pusing dengan masalah ini.

Mereka tidak tau akan ada kejadian ini, mereka tidak tau penyebab keanehan mereka kemarin karena ini, mereka tidak tau jika kelima gadis itu tidak menyukai Sasuke dan parahnya lagi, mereka tidak tau jika sebuah rencana untuk mem – _bully_ Sasuke dipagi hari ini. Semuanya diluar dugaan mereka.

"Gaara-kun" guman Sakura menunduk dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Ini memang salahnya juga yang tidak bertanya terlebih dahulu hanya karena kecemburuan yang berlebihan, ini salahnya karena menuduh Sasuke yang tidak-tidak serta mencaci dan mem – _bully_ Sasuke. Penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan, dan sekarang itu yang dirasakan Sakura, Ia menyesal mengapa tidak menanyakannya terlebih dahulu dan Ia menyesal sudah berbuat jahat terhadap Sasuke. Gaara mendekati Sakura lalu menyenderkan kepala pink gadis itu didada bidangnya dengan mengusap rambut pink panjang milik kekasihnya "sudahlah, semua sudah terlanjur terjadi. Aku harap setelah ini kalian akan meminta maaf pada Sasuke dan Naruto" ucap Gaara lembut, bagaimanapun juga Ini salahnya yang tidak peka terhadap kecemburuan kekasihnya serta dirinya yang tidak memberitahu terlebih dahulu pada Sakura jika Sasuke adalah kekasih Naruto

Neji berjalan mendekati Tenten dan Hinata yang sudah bergetar ingin menangis karena mereka yang sudah berbuat jahat kepada Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak bersalah. "Kalian ini, sampai kapanpun aku hanya menyayangi kalian. Tapi kalian mengecewakanku sekarang" ujar Neji mendekap kedua wanita yang tengah bergetar hebat itu. Ini kesalahan dirinya yang tak peka sama sekali akan perasaan mereka. Belum lagi yang Ia pikirkan sekarang adalah Naruto yang sudah terlanjur kecewa dengan mereka. Semuanya diluar dugaan!

"Kami minta maaf" Guman Hinata dan Tenten bersamaan. Neji hanya menghela nafas kembali lalu mengusap kedua kepala yang berada didekatnya lembut dan penuh sayang "hm, kalian harus meminta maaf pada Sasuke dan Naruto nanti" ucap Neji yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari Hinata dan Tenten

sama halnya dengan Shikamaru, Ia mendekati Ino yang amat sangat shock "hn, mendokusei... nanti kalian harus minta maaf padanya" ujar Shikamaru mendekap Ino

Temari dan Kiba yang melihat aksi _mari kita mendekap orang yang kita sayangi_ hanya mendengus ketika melihat sang adik yang tidak ada manis-mansinya didepan kakaknya sendiri. Kiba juga yang bernasib miris dikarenakan sikap _overprotektif_ Neji sehingga Ia belum bisa mendapatkan Hinata sampai sekarang.

Riiiiing Riiiiing

Semua bubar, murid-murid dari kelas lain langsung keluar kelas ketika indra pendengaran mereka menangkap bunyi bel yang lumayan nyaring. Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji dan Gaara juga ikut keluar kelas menuju kelas mereka XII.A. Kelima gadis yang dirundung rasa bersalah juga kembali ditempat duduk mereka masing-masing dengan wajah lesu dan sesekali melihat kearah pintu, menunggu datangnya Sasuke

.

.

.

_**Atap Sekolah**_

Sasuke dan Naruto duduk bersender pada tembok dan Naruto yang menyingkirkan tongkatnya lalu menatap Sasuke intes, memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang terluka "kurang ajar!" guman Naruto dengan suara amat rendah dan serak. Kemarahannya sudah sampai diubun-ubun sekarang, namun Ia masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya ketika mengetahui itu sahabatnya. Hatinya amat sakit melihat orang yang disayaginya dan amat dia lindungi malah terkena _bully_ – an oleh sahabat dan teman-temannya sendiri.

"Naruto" Guman Sasuke menenangkan dengan mengusap belakang Naruto "sudahlah, ini semua hanya salah faham kok" lanjut Sasuke

Menatap tajam Sasuke, Naruto membuang nafas kasar "salah faham apanya Teme! dia sudah melukaimu dan mengataimu yang macam-macam. aku tidak akan memaafkan orang yang sudah menyakitimu!" ucap Naruto frustasi. Jelas-jelas Ia melihat Sakura yang menjambak Sasuke tapi kenapa Sasuke masih baik saja pada mereka? dan ini membuatnya sakit, karena yang berbuat begini adalah sahabatnya sendiri. SAHABAT!

Sasuke hanya mendengus melihat kekeras kepalaan Naruto yang muncul "Ini semua salah paham, Neji dan Gaara sudah berusaha untuk mencegah Sakura untuk menjambak rambutku" jelas Sasuke berusaha tenang

Naruto memandang mata kelam yang menurutnya indah itu dalam. "Tap – "

"Dobe! kumohon jangan seperti ini!" potong Sasuke cepat sebelum Naruto menyangkal. Ia menatap kekasihnya lembut "kumohon, jangan begini lagi Naruto. Aku sangat merasa jika aku hanyalah menyusahkanmu" guman Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya

Naruto mengacak surai pirangnya frustasi "maaf kan aku Sasuke. Tapi aku tidak pernah merasa menyusahkanmu karena ini adalah kewajibanku, aku sudah pernah berjanji pada diriku untuk melindungimu sejak kejadian itu. Maaf" guman Naruto

GREP

Sasuke memeluk erat Naruto dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang Naruto, menghirup aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto, aroma yang sangat Ia sukai "Aku akan sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini. kau membuatku mengingat saat itu, saat kau menjadi kesetanan karena tidak bisa mengendalikan emosimu sendiri" lirih Sasuke

Mengangkat tangannya, Naruto mengelus surai revan milik kekasih tercintanya, mencium wangi rambut sang kekasih. Ia hanya diam dengan terus mengusap surai Sasuke

"Sasu..." bisik Naruto pelan

"Hn..." Guman Sasuke seadanya

"apakah Sakit?" Tanya Naruto lirih

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, walau kepalanya sedikit pusing Ia hanya dapat berbohong, karena Ia tidak ingin Naruto tambah emosi. Erat, setelah menggeleng tadi, Sasuke merasakan Naruto memeluknya erat, sangat erat. Memberikan Sasuke sebuah kenyamanan dan kehangatan didalam pelukan Naruto "aku mencintaimu" lirih Naruto lalu mencium puncuk kepala Sasuke

"Aku juga mencintaimu" jawab Sasuke

Lama mereka berpelukan, hingga Naruto merasakan nafas Sasuke yang teratur, dengan pelan Ia melihat Sasuke yang tengah menutup matanya _'tertidur' _batin Naruto Lalu lebih mendekap Sasuke kedalam pelukannya "sampai kapanpun aku akan menjagamu walau nyawaku taruhannya" guman Naruto yang juga mulai menutup mata. Ia bersender pada tiang agar keseimbangannya tetap terjaga. Perlahan-lahan mereka berduapun tertidur dalam kondisi saling berpelukan.

.

.

.

Bel sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu, dan mereka belum menemukan Sasuke dan Naruto berada "coba cari keatap, bukankah Naruto-kun sering kesana bila sedang ingin sendiri" ucap Sakura yang langsung mendapatkan anggukan antusias dari teman dan kekasihnya "ayo" ajak Kiba Nampak bersemangat

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, mereka menaiki tangga menuju atap. Neji yang pertama kali sampai langsung membuka pintu dan melihat keadaan disekitar atap. Menangkap dua sosok, Iapun menatap dengan intes kearah kedua sosok yang tampak tertidur dengan saling berpelukan "sstt... pelan-pelan, mereka sedang tertidur" bisik Neji dan mereka kembali mengangguk lalu berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan Naruto

"So sweet" Guman Hinata, Temari, Tenten, Sakura dan Ino. Satu hal yang mereka tidak tau adalah Naruto sudah memiliki kekasih, dan kekasihnya adalah seorang gadis cantik Uchiha

Merasakan ada yang berjalan mendekatinya, Naruto membuka matanya dan mendongak "mau apa kalian?" Tanya Naruto sinis

Mereka terdiam, ternyata Naruto masih marah "Nar, kami minta maaf" ujar Kiba mewakili teman-temannya

Naruto hanya diam, tidak menjawab permintaan maaf mereka dan hanya menatap datar mereka semua. Sasuke yang merasa ada sedikit keributan juga terbangun "ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke masih belum sadar. Naruto memandang kebelakang Sasuke dan Sasuke langsung menengok kebelakang, tepatnya kearah empat pemuda tampan dan kelima gadis teman sekelasnya. Segera Ia melepaskan pelukannya lalu menuntun Naruto untuk berdiri serta memberikan Naruto tongkat. Naruto dan Sasuke menatap datar mereka semua "kami kesini ingin minta maaf, dan kami tidak ada niat untuk menghianatimu Nar" kali ini gara yang meminta maaf "ya, mereka tidak salah Naruto, kami yang salah menganggap Sasuke mengambil pacar kami"

"Dia bukan perebut!" seru Naruto menatap tajam mereka. Terutama Sakura

"Dobe" guman Sasuke menenangkan Naruto "ya, ini salah kami yang langsung bertindak tanpa tau yang sebenarnya" lanjut Ino

"Ti – "

"kami memaafkan kalian" jawab Sasuke cepat, Ia men – _deathglare_ Naruto yang ingin menjawab tidak "aku tau ini hanya salah paham" lanjut Sasuke sedangkan Naruto hanya terdiam ketika mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari sang kekasih, karena pada dasarnya Ia memang tidak tau asal muasal kejadiannya

Kelima gadis itu langsung menerjang Sasuke, memeluknya erat yang membuat Naruto harus agak menjauh sebelum Ia terkena sedikit senggolan dari terjangan wanita yang tergolong buas itu "Hiks... kami minta maaf Sasuke" ucap Sakura sambil menangis dengan rasa bersalah "ya, kami minta maaf Sasuke. Hiks... maukan kamu memaafkan kami?" lanjut Ino

Sasuke hanya pasrah dipeluk begitu erat oleh mereka "ya, aku mau" jawab Sasuke agak lembut. Dengan serentak, mereka melepas pelukan mereka "benarkah?" Tanya mereka kembali serentak dan mendapat anggukan dari Sasuke

"Terimakasih" teriak mereka bahagia dan kembali saling berpelukan

Naruto yang menyaksikan itu hanya tersenyum kecil

PUK

"kami juga minta maaf yah Nar" ucap Kiba setelah mereka menepuk pundak Naruto. Mengalihkan pandagannya dari keenam gadis yang tengah berpelukan, Naruto memandang keempat sahabatnya lalu mengangguk "aku harap apa yang kubicarakan mengenai kalian penghianat tidak benar terjadi" kata Naruto datar

Keempat sahabatnya tersenyum "kita sahabat kan? jadi kenapa kau meragukan kami?" entah itu pertanyaan atau pernyataan, yang jelas Naruto hanya mengangguk lalu kembali menatap keenam gadis yang tengah berpelukan itu

Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba dan Neji juga ikut memandang arah pandangan Naruto "Sasuke sangat baik ya" ucap Kiba. "ya, dibalik wajah datar dan sikap dinginnya, menyimpan hati yang suci" lanjut Neji. Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan temannya "ya, dia sampai berbohong padaku mengatakan tidak sakit, padahal sebenarnya sakit" guman Naruto

"kau beruntung mendapatkan kekasih secantik dan sebaik dirinya" ujar Shikamaru bangga pada sahabatnya dan Naruto semakin melebarkan senyumnya "ya, itulah dia. kekasihku yang amat kucintai" guam Naruto penuh bangga.

'_kekasih yang akan selalu kujaga dan selalu kusayangi, melebihi segalanya'_

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**THE END**

**TAMAT**

**SELESAI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hyaaa... Saya gak tau nih ffn dapat ilham dari mana heheheh... saya kira ffn ini gak selesai hari ini, eeehh... entah saya kecepetan ngetik atau waktunya yang beralan lambat, saya jadi sempat menyelesaikannya dan mempublishnya sekarang.**

**Ffn ini saya dedikasikan khusus yang meminta sequel dari ffn saya yang berjudul 'Naruto No Tami Ni' masih ingat kan? #gak ingat! (pundung)**

**Saya minta maaf karena tidak bisa memberika sequel atas ffn itu. dan ketika saya mendapatkan ide, saya langsung mengetiknya, takut idenya terbang. Dan sebagai tanda perminta maafan saya, saya membuat fn ini deh. padahal sebenarnya pengen minggu depan hehe... kuharap minna-san suka. Ini ffn special NaruFemSasu juga, jadi semoga dapat kepuasan walau ffn saya jaeang menemukan yang rated M, atau belum sih hehehe...**

**Nah, Gimana ffn saya yang ini? kalau begitu silahkan tinggalkan jejak sebagai penghargaan ke saya karena telah cape-cape mengetik nih ffn.. hehe.. gak keberatan kan? jejak berupa review dari anda adalah sesuatu yang saya banggakan, saya dapat tau apa saja unek atau apalah setelah membaca ini, saya harap sih baik-baik hehe...**

**OK, itu dia ffn Kirika**

**Salam: Nauchi Kirika...:)**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
